Love in dreams
by Dinkley
Summary: He met her in a dream. What is he going to do in real life?
1. How and when he met her

_This is my first attempt in writing a fic. Note that English is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Reviews welcomed!! And hope you like it_

**1 How and when he met her**

Dr. Niles Crane opened his eyes and there he was. He knew that place, so warm and comfortable. It was idyllic, like a paradise. And it was his haven.

He had everything he needed there: a small wooden cabin, next to a small lake. It had a small waterfall. And finally, a vast forest surrounded this entire place.

He couldn't see the end of it and there was no road that led there, but he knew that place like home. He had been there several times. There, he met his mothers and they could talk for hours.

In that place he could be the man he couldn't be where he lived. He was a famous psychiatrist form Seattle who frequented the high class people. Professionally, he was very successful.

But his personal life… He felt miserable. Trapped in an unhappy marriage for almost 15 years, he had started to feel that he couldn't put up with it anymore. In order to struggle against a deep depression, he came back to that PLACE.

In his PLACE, he could be a kid again: free, happy and relaxed.

It was a perfect day (well, everyday was perfect); warm and sunny, so he decided to swim for a while in the lake. He climbed the rocks next to the waterfall. The breeze surrounded his body and he felt the impulse to get rid of all his clothes. Completely naked, he dove in the cold waters. He felt al peace and could spend there for hours.

When he was about to get out of the water, he saw her. Fortunately, she wasn't witness of his indecency. He swam towards where he had left his swimsuit.

Hidden among the rocks, he couldn't stop looking at her. Who was her? He had been there hundreds of times, since he was a boy, and never saw anyone, except his mother. For a moment, the presence of that woman annoyed him. It was as if she wanted to disturb the peace of his PLACE. He needed to find out how she had got there.

She didn't see him coming. He started studying her features. She was a tall, thin woman, with brown hair and white skin. He couldn't see her face because she was covering it with her hands.

He didn't know why, but his anger vanished.

- Hi – He said to her.

The woman uncovered her face y Niles was speechless. She was really beautiful. She had brown and expressive eyes.

She looked at him.

- Hi – he repeated.

- Hi – she said. She looked scared. As he got near her, she stood up and back away a little.

- Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. – He smiled lightly at her, trying to reassure her. – Are you ok? –

She was still a little bit confused.

- Yeah. I'm OK, I guess. – She said

- You guess?

- No, I mean I'm fine, but… how did I get here?

Now Niles was confused. – You don't know? –

She looked around and shook her head.

She looked a little bit frightened, so he tried his best to help her.

- What's the last thing you remember? – He asked

She thought for a couple of minutes and he waited in silence not wanting to put pressure on her.

- I was at home and then, I opened my eyes and I was here… with you. Where are we?

That was odd. She had come there the same way he had. Something like that had never happened before. He looked at her and found that she had been looking at him intently. He blushed.

- Hmmm, don't worry. It's a safe place. I come here often. –

She relaxed a bit, but she had still questions in her head. Before asking she frowned. The psychiatrist in him studied that expression.

_I think she's quite a quite character._

- Am I going to come back home? –

- Yes -he assured. He wasn't lying.

- Are you sure? –

- Positive – And he smiled at her.

For the first time she smiled at him. He looked like a decent man and the place was nice.

- Are we OK now? - He asked.

- Positive – And they laughed.

She came to him and both sit on the grass in the shade of the trees. Suddenly he said.

- Where are my manners? Here we are, sitting together and we didn't know each other's names – and holding out his hand to her, added – I'm Niles –

She smiled broadly at him and shook it – and I'm Daphne –

And out of the blue, he woke up from his dream.


	2. Back to real life

_Thanks for the reviews. H__ere comes the second chapter._

**2 Back to real life**

- Daphne –

But he was back in his room. It was almost dawn. He sat in bed. What was that? A woman in his dream? And what a woman! It had never happened before in the dream about that PLACE. He had always been alone, or with his mother. Why the change now? She was so fresh, so authentic…

As if she existed in real life.

While he was taking a shower, he couldn't get her image out of his head.

_She appeared in my PLACE, not in another dream. Why?_

Minutes later, he met his wife downstairs.

- Niles –

- Hello Maris – he looked at her, waiting for her to tell him something, but no words came out of her mouth, so he left the room.

Before crossing the front door of the huge mansion, he heard Maris' tiny bell ring clink.

He sighed. He didn't want to come back, but in view of her insistence, he did.

- What do you want? – He asked

- Don't forget that we must attend the party at the Abenforth's tonight. -

- Yeah, well I…

- Niles, you'll come! End of the discussion. – she yelled at him.

- OK. Anything else? –

- No – she said curtly.

- Well, have a nice day Maris – and he finally left his so-called home.

The day was long and tedious. He couldn't concentrate with any of his patients; he was late for a meeting with the Psychiatrist Board and he forgot to pick up his Armani in the dry cleaners. And all because of that woman.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her so clearly: her eyes, so dark and penetrating; her hair, long and bright, her soft hand and her smile. She had the most beautiful smile.

He smiled at the thought. Certainly, he looked like perfect. And she looked so sad, lost and scared.

He met his brother at the Nervosa.

- My usual, please – he said to the waiter as he sat down with him. – Hello Frasier. How are you?

Frasier noted his brother's discomfort.

- Well, apparently, much better than you. Bad day?

- No. work was fine, as always. But…

- Yes? – asked Frasier, intrigued.

- Something odd happened. Well, I don't know if it's odd or not, but for me it is. I know you always tell me not to overanalyze everything that happens in our life, but, this is new for me and…

- Niles! – he said bluntly, and the more softly. – Please carry on –

- OK. You already know about my recurring dream -

- Yeah. The one about your PLACE, with a lake, the cabin and all that.

- Yes. Well, you know too that the only woman I see there is mom.

- Yes – said Frasier, not knowing where Niles was going with this.

- Well, the point is that, last night. There was another woman in my dream. –

- Another woman? Do you know her? – Frasier asked.

- No, I've never seen her in my life. It's so strange. I can't stop thinking about it. Any thoughts? –

Frasier remained silent while sipping his coffee, with that expression in his face that meant that he already had the answer but he wanted to create some expectation.

- Well Niles, it seems like a textbook simple dream. Your marriage is on the rocks and, subconsciously, you have created an ideal woman and placed her in your perfect place. –

- You think so? –

- Of course, Niles. Think about it. When do you dream about your PLACE? – He didn't let his brother answered. – When you want to avoid your problems? Simple defence mechanism. You did it when you were a kid, in order to forget the school bullies who bothered you. In your PLACE you could play freely without any danger. When mom died, you came back to your dream. She started to appear there. And now, you have marital problems. Can you see where I'm going?

Niles got pensive. Maybe he was right. Maybe that woman appeared in order to relieve his sadness.

Perhaps, it was nothing and she never came back.

But in a way, he didn't want that happen. He did want to see her again.


	3. Breakfast talk

_Sorry for taking so long to update this fic_. _I hope you like and again sorry for mistakes. Reviews welcomed_

**3 Breakfast talk**

Sunshine lit the small but cosy room and the gentle breeze caused a lazy dance of the curtains.

Niles Crane opened his eyes and he stretched. The worst part of all that was, waking up in the cabin's hard wooden floor. When he stood up, he looked around him as if looking for something. Everything was in its place so he went to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

He felt particularly peckish that day, so he went outside to the pantry to get some ingredients he needed.

As he came out of the pantry, he saw her and suddenly, everything came back to him: how she met her, her smile, her eyes, her voice… Daphne

He wanted to attract her attention but she got there first. He smiled at her.

- Hello Daphne –

She looked quite disturbed as she approached him and he got worried. – Hey, are you OK? –

- Where were you?! Why did you leave me alone?! I couldn't find you and got really scared and….

He grabbed her from her shoulders gently but firmly. – Daphne, calm down. Everything is ok –

She calmed down a little and, to relieve the atmosphere, he decided to change the topic by inviting her to breakfast. Since she didn't seem so sure of getting into the cabin, he smiled and then very seriously said. – I'm sure you don't want to miss it. I make the best pancakes in the world, or at least, the best in this place. –

She laughed out loud and as she was hungry and that man was very nice to her, she went in.

10 minutes later, they were sitting together across the kitchen table having breakfast. Niles had made his famous pancakes with jelly (when she told him that they tasted delicious, he bowed dramatically and they couldn't help bursting out laughing). Besides he had made orange juice, coffee and muffins.

She had been silent for several minutes now and he wanted to be sure that she was fine. For some reason he felt the need to protect her and take care of her.

- I don't want you to be afraid of me nor this place. –

She lifted her head not knowing what he meant. He got up from his chair at the end of the table and sat in another one next to her while he took his hand.

It was an instinctive movement, but for a moment, the softness and the warmth of that hand and the way she squeezed his, so gently as if waiting for it, made him forget briefly what he was going to tell her.

He looked at her and, for the first time, he saw her. He felt something wonderful and strange inside of him. She was so…

- What were you going to say, Niles? –

- Yes, sorry. What I'm trying to say is that I only come here when I'm through, you know… a hard time. Here, I can be as I really am. So, if you're here, I guess that you are in the same situation as me, aren't you? –

Daphne's face darkened and her eyes got slightly teary.

- Daphne, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to…

- No, Niles, it's ok. I'm fine. I just… don't want to talk about it. It's not you. It's just…

- Hey, Daphne, you don't have to. I just want you to know that I'm here to listen whatever you want to tell me. I won't pressure you. –

This statement left her speechless. She barely knew him and he was asking her to trust him. For a moment she didn't know what to say, but when she looked those warm blue eyes, she knew that she could trust him.

- Thanks – she said in a shy whisper.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds until Niles's face turned into a slightly shade of red. He stood up quickly and head to the kitchen while changing the topic.

- By the way. Don't worry if I'm not here when you come. Just enjoy it. –

Daphne had followed him and was propped up against the door's frame watching him washing the dishes.

- But I don't feel comfortable knowing that this is your property –

- Well, this place can't be my property because I haven't bought it –

- I beg you pardon? – she was intrigued.

- Let me explain. I have been coming here since I was a little boy. No one has ever come here to complain. So I considered it a wonderful gift that I want to share with you – he said smiling sweetly before continuing. – When you stay here, just relax and have fun. You can swim in the lake, walk in the forest, rest here, anything.

- And what can we do when we get together? She asked grinning.

He got pensive for a moment and then answered.

- We can do those things together and enjoy the company –

She came closer to him and touched his arm lightly.

- I'm sure I will enjoy it.


	4. Parties and confessions over a glass

**Parties and confessions over a glass of sherry**

Niles woke up with a warm feeling. He stretched luxuriously in his large bed and yawned before smiling.

He had seen her again. Daphne. That mysterious woman that had appeared in his isolated corner of peace.

- That's a good way to begin the day – he thought.

As he didn't want anything to disturb his morning good mood, he decided to have his breakfast in the kitchen. Maris wouldn't go there.

Well, to tell the truth, he could have breakfast anywhere. Maris didn't come out of her bedroom. Her Friday routine was to not get out from there until 12 o'clock, just in time for brunch.

Today he didn't have many patients so he was going to finish early. He wanted to visit some antique shops and then drop by his brother's

Marta, the maid, and the only member of the staff that could bear Maris' extravagances, came into the kitchen and handed him a note.

- Note from Missy Crane to Doctor Crane –

- Thanks Marta. – He said while reading it carefully

_Niles. We are going to attend the Pearson's soirée. Make sure to be on time. I hope you choose a better outfit than yesterday's. What were you thinking???_

_And if you are not going to help me to get a position in the Charity Board, with your pathetic attitude, be away from me._

He sighed; yes, today was going to be great

**Elliott Bay Towers****:**

- Hey Niles – said Frasier.

- Hey Frasier. I brought that book you wanted. –

- Thanks. Sherry? – He asked making his way to the cabinet.

- Yes please. –

- How are you? I heard that the Pearson's are hosting a fundraising party in their mansion this evening.

- Yes, I know. Maris is very excited about it so we have to attend it. –

- Sounds like a great plan. –

- Yes – he said with a hint of resignation.

- You don't want to go? – his brother asked while serving the sherry.

- I'm not in the mood for parties, Let alone with Maris and her "friends". –

- Come on Niles, it's a party at the Pearson's. They host the best parties, and it is said that you can meet a lot of personalities there

He looked at him and for the first time he was able to be honest about his feelings – You know, I'm getting tired of having to attend the best parties, to meet well-of people, to pretend to be something I'm not all the time. I'm tired to pretend that I care about it.

- I thought you liked them -

Niles sighed. – I did Frasier, I did. But… I don't know. I realised that that world, all these people, our supposed friends, that way of life is useless

- And would you mind telling me why this sudden change? – asked him,

He got pensive thinking about the reason and the only thing in her mind was Daphne. He smiled and looked at his older brother.

- Maybe someone is showing me a world I didn't pay attention before. –

Frasier was confused. – Someone? Who? – He asked.

- A woman – he said grinning.

- A woman? And when you have met her? You barely… wait a minute, you don't mean the woman of your dream, right?

Niles was going to say 'yes' but then he saw his brother's face. The look of disapproval. If there was something that annoyed him the most about his brother was that he always seemed to condemn in a way or another every aspect or action in his life.

- What if I do? He asked defensively.

- Niles, I'm just trying to make you understand that that woman and your dream are not real and you shouldn't use them as a lifeboat, ok? –

Frasier was right. He could see that. He needed to find something real which could make him happy. But she seemed so real and he couldn't help it.

**At the party:**

He needed to get out of there. The guests were becoming more and more annoying with their silly gossips and merciless criticism. He usually could put up with that: flashing a fake big smile, pretending to be interested in what that people said. Always with a perfect façade.

He found the garden. The perfect place to be alone. He walked to the centre, where there was a small pond encircled by benches. The lights were off so he was surrounded by semi darkness. No one would find him there.

No colleagues, no so-called friends, no ambitious suitors, no Maris. His controlling and demanding wife was making his existence almost unbearable.

He sighed and closed his eyes. If he could make a wish right now, it will be to disappear. He wanted to get rid of all his life.

But there were a lot of issues to take in account and that weren't so bad after all. His job, his brother and father, the delicious coffees downtown…

The sound of light breeze stirring the water reminded of her.

Daphne.

The thought made him smile. He had only seen her twice, but had already turned into a quite important part of him.

That unreal woman had brought some light to his dark existence. He wished he could find a woman like Daphne.

Daphne was quite close to perfection: beautiful and honest smile, dark eyes.

The problem was that his dreams used to be so perfect…

She looked so carefree and relaxed; one those people who didn't care about what the rest of the world thought about him or her. So different from what he was used to in his world.

But at the same time, she emitted an aura of sadness and despair. It was almost unnoticeable, but as they say, it takes one to know one.

He hoped that he could see her that night.

He knew that Frasier was right. He shouldn't let that dream became an obsession, for the sake of his own mental health. But how could you deny him a little of peace.

**At the Elliott Bay T****owers:**

- Hey dad –

- Hey Frasier – He sat down in his chair and noticed that his son was troubled - Something wrong?

- It's Niles. I'm kind of worried about him. –

- How so? – asked martin, turning down the volume of the TV.

- I think he may suffer a breakdown and fall into a depression. –

- What!? Is he that bad? – He asked concerned and his son nodded. – And how do you know it? -

- Because of one of his dreams – he said.

- Frasier, If this is one of those psychological theories, just make it simple. – And he proceeded to explain.

- He has a recurrent dream when is having a rough time under stress. It's about a place in the woods; very peaceful. He told me once that he met mother there often and they could talk. –

Martin smiled at the thought of Hester: he missed her too.

- Now, he's having serious problems in his marriage and he's starting to dream about a woman. –

- What's the problem with that? His wife is as cold as an icicle. Let the kid have some fun – his father

- Dad, I know my brother. If that dream somehow made him forget his real issues he could get obsessed and I don't want him to base his life and happiness in some kind of fictitious woman.

- Well Frasier. We just have to let him know that we are on his side.

- I know dad, I know.


	5. Discovering feelings, uncovering fears

**5 – Discovering feelings, uncovering fears**

_Hope you're liking it so far. Reviews and comments welcomed and appreciated_. Thanks!

- You think you're so smart, don't you Missy? -

- Well I don't want to seem arrogant, but… I do Doctor -

- OK, since you are so know-it-all, I'll have to take you down a peg or two, by diving you into the lake – he said with feigned annoyance -

- That would only happen if you can catch me – and she started to run away from him laughing merrily while he chased her.

They have spent the whole afternoon taking a walk around the woods, laughing and joking. After a couple of hours strolling they decided to have a rest under a leafy tree; Daphne sat with her back rested in the tree's trunk while Niles preferred to lie down on the soft grass.

It has been several weeks since they first met and now, their friendship had become the most important thing in Niles life. He had left his job, his social life, everything in the background just to focus in counting the minutes to be with her.

Their first meetings had started with light conversations with coffee or lunch just to get to know each other. He had told her about his work and his life. However, Daphne hadn't told him very much about herself. She was very shy and reticent at first but soon she started to feel less tense and more confident around him.

Niles wanted to know more about her, not only because he cherished her company, but also because he was starting to feel very attracted to her. He tried very hard to hide it, but it wasn't easy when their friendship involved to hold hands, friendly hugs and secret confidences.

- So, tell me what's so wrong with being disgustingly rich? – she asked giving him a wink.

He shook his head amused – because it's not how you think it is. –

- It isn't? Well, being rich would allow me to do wonderful things. I'd love to travel everywhere I want and anywhere I want; and live in a beautiful house, like those in the movies. And the parties. You rich people go to the best parties.

He looked in her eyes seriously. – You wouldn't fit in that world –

She was taken aback by that answer – I beg you pardon? –

- Daphne, don't get me wrong. I didn't mean it in the bad sense. What I mean is….. Daph you wouldn't fit in that life style because you are above that all – he confessed.

Daphne blushed and dropped her face to her knees.

- Hey, what's wrong? – he asked concerned

She looked at him coyly and smiled – Nothing; it's just… no-one has ever told me anything like that before. –

- Well, it's true. You're much better than we, ''hoitty-toitty'' people. No, seriously. The advantages that you described before, the trips, the big houses, etc, are the good part. But, there's a much bigger part of that life style that's not so appealing –

- What do you mean? –

- The point is that to enjoy the good things of being rich and powerful, you have to sell yourself out, let others tell you what to dress, how to act, your likes and who should be your friends. You end up being what that world wants, a fraud, a puppet on a string. –

He guessed she understood how he felt when she hugged him tightly. He enjoyed that closeness; feeling her warm body clung to him, smelling her hair and being able to caress her back. But since he didn't want to do something stupid that spoilt their friendship, he parted reluctantly.

- You know, I didn't show you something here yet. – he said changing the topic.

- What? –

- Come with me – he said taking her hand. In a couple of minutes, they reached the shore of the lake.

- Well, what is it? – she asked impatiently.

- It's behind the waterfall. We'll have to get into the water. –

She nodded and followed him across the lake.

One behind the waterfall, an amazing view. There was a big cave. There were tiny pieces of minerals in the walls and whenever the light went through the waterfall, it seemed that the walls changed constantly its colour. The only sound they could hear was the waterfall and a distant leak that echoed.

- Come on. Sit here. – Niles and a shocked Daphne sat in a flat surface.

- Well, what do you think? – he asked

- Oh my goodness Niles… - she was completely speechless.

- Do you like it?

- It's beautiful!!

He smiled. – Well, that's the beauty you deserve, the pure one, just like you. –

She looked at him and Niles saw something new in her look but he couldn't figure out what. She covered his hand with her own.

- Why are you so good to me, Niles? –

- Because I like you, and being with you makes me happy. Look I don't know what is making you feel so miserable Daph, but I would do anything to make you feel better. -

She was so close to him that he couldn't help it. Niles kissed her softly. The feeling was so overwhelming that he thought for a moment that his heart was going to burst.

- Niles I… -

- I know, I know – he whispered. – We shouldn't do this… I didn't want to take advantage of you but… – and suddenly it came out of his mouth – You don't understand. I hated my life, all of it was useless. I was a spineless man controlled by a wife and a world I despised.

He looked at her and his voice softened. – I started living when I met you. At first you were someone wonderful that showed me that there were more important things in life, like true friendship. - He dared to caress her face with his hand. – But now it's more than that. You've turned into a woman that makes my heart race when you smiled at me and my body tremble when you touch me. –

She smiled sweetly and a single tear streamed down her face.

- No, please, don't cry. I knew I shouldn't have told you that. This wasn't a mistake.

- Don't say that. It wasn't a mistake. –

She cupped his face with her hands. He closed his eyes, kissed her palms and then took her in his arms.

- I've always wanted to meet someone like you Niles. A sweet, caring, wonderful man that turn my life upside down. I knew that if I met that man, I would be the happiest woman on earth. And then I met you. The perfect chap. I didn't deserve being so happy. –

- Of course you do, Daphne. You deserve everything in the world. Just ask what you want – he said pretending seriousness

She smiled nestled in his warm embrace while both enjoyed silence for a moment.

- Life shouldn't be so unfair – she said.

Niles chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. – How so? –

- We spend most of our time far away from each other despite what we feel. –

He didn't say anything but he would give anything to be there with her all the time.

- You know, I was afraid for too long to admit this. – she confessed after a while

- God, me too. But I've been afraid for too long. I know we only have this precious time but I have every intention of making you very happy. –

Daphne sat facing him. Their feelings were now in the open. There was no way back.

- Niles, could you take care of me? – she asked softly, their lips inches from each other.

- Always – he whispered.

And they surrendered to the new love that was blooming


	6. Life isn't so bitter after all

_This chapter should have been set in Niles' real life, but I thought, the story needed a change of pace [I think because what is happening between these lovely characters is by far, much more interesting ;)]_

_You have to know that what happens in this chapter take place several days after last chapter._

_Again, hope you like it and reviews and comments welcome_

**6 - Life isn't so ****bitter after all**

- Don't look yet, Niles –

- Ok –

He never liked this; being blindfolded. That made him feel helpless and silly. But maybe this time would be different. Yeah, with her it would be different.

- We'll have to walk a little more –

- Hey and why didn't you bring my surprise to the cabin? Daphne, I feel like a fool -

- Because it isn't an indoor surprise. And stop whining. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. So trust me and carry on. – She replied with mocked annoyance.

She was right. With her, nothing bad could happen. He trusted her more than anyone. And besides, he was starting to enjoy being guided by her. She was behind him, her body perfectly moulded to his. Her soft hand taking his, and her left arm wrapped around his waist. Her left hand rested lightly on his belly. The feeling of her warm breath on her neck made him tingle all over.

Maybe, if he walked slowly, he could keep the sensation longer.

- We're here – she said moving away from him. – I'll take the blindfold off. –

Sunlight blinded him and it took him several seconds to get used to it.

- Do you like it? She asked with a sudden tone of shyness.

He smiled. She had prepared a picnic beside the lake. A lot of food was displayed over a light blue blanket: a bowl of pasta salad, a jug full of lemonade, strawberries, a delicious chocolate cake, etc

He turned to her and took her hands – I love it. –

She smiled timidly and got a little closer to him. – You're always doing wonderful things to me. I thought it was time to turn the tables -

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead tenderly. She caressed his arms and then covered his hands with their own.

- Thank you – he said, kissing her softly

- I wanted to make a special meal for us – she explained while taking his hand and guiding him to the blanket.

- So, would it be correct to assume this picnic as a… date, Miss Moon? – he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

- But not any date. Our first official date -

________________________________________________________________________________________________

They talked and laughed over lunch.

When they finished Niles lay down on the blanket while Daphne rested her head on his belly. Sun was beginning to shine over them.

- Niles, would you like to go for a swim? Day's getting hot. –

- That would be nice. But I'd like to stay here for a while if you don' mind.

- Sure – she said closing her eyes. A couple of minutes later, a thought came up in her brain.

- So, apart from your mum, no one has come here ever before me, right?

- Yep – he answered burying his fingers in her mane.

- And, didn't you want having more friends here?

He was silent for a while, trying to understand why she was asking those questions now. Maybe, she wanted to know more about him. – Well, sometimes I craved for someone to talk or play to; but normally, I was quite content to be on my own –

- What about now? Would you like anyone else coming here?

- No – He answered without any hint or doubt or regret.

- No? – she was surprised. – People usually get tired of being around the same people. I thought you would want a change –

- That happens when you're in love. You don't need or want anyone else around –

She raised her head and stared at him with wide eyes. –

- What did you say? –

Niles began to panic silently. Was it right to let that out so soon? Maybe she thought he was going too fast. Well, there was no way to turn back now. He sat up and cupped her cheek with his hand, caressing her face with his thumb.

- Yes Daphne, I love you –

She smiled broadly and looked into his liquid blue. It wasn't fair that he remained unaware about her feelings.

- I love you too Niles. Very much. -

She kissed him gently at first and he responded to her advances. They both leaned on the soft blanket. Passion was beginning to grow. They made out for a long time before letting their hands explore each other.

- Daphne, God I…. – he couldn't find words.

She smiled sweetly and kissed him hungrily. She opened her mouth and he could explore the sweet depth of it causing her to moan softly. She slipped her hand inside his t-shirt and caressed his soft chest hair.

He pressed himself against her, letting her know that his desire was truly genuine.

- Niles – she whispered while Niles kissed leisurely her neck. He couldn't hear her as he traced her earlobe. – Niles, please –

- Yeah? – He looked at her and saw raw desire in his brown eyes.

She traced his lips with her thumb.

- Niles, you never showed me the cabin's upper floor – she said mischievously

- Well there's only a small studio and a bedr… - smiled broadly before changing his playful expression to a feigned serious one - Where are my manners? May I show it to you? –

- Of course –

When they reached the bedroom he didn't let her say anything as he covered her lips with their own and kissed her deeply. He took her in his arms and carried to the bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of hours later, the rays of late afternoon that went through from a gap of the curtains lit the sheets that covered the two lovers

She opened her eyes finding herself disoriented for a moment in an unknown bedroom. When she realised where she was, she let a tiny smile form in her face. With a sigh of fulfilment she raised her head from her lover's bare chest.

Her smile widened when she looked at him. He was still asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling and the look of his face was full of tenderness and love.

She kissed his lips softly and he stirred before opening his eyes. The sight of Daphne's face looking at him and the feeling of her naked body pressed to his made him smile.

- Hey – his voice rasped with sleep

- Hey – she said kissing his chest lightly

- How do you feel? –

- Never been better – she answered snuggling to him

- I'm glad. –

The feeling was too overwhelming to express it with words, so they stayed there in silence relishing in their intimacy and the contact with each other.

Daphne's mind was turmoil. She had met Niles less than a month ago. In many aspects, he was almost a stranger. She barely knew facts of his life outside that place.

But at the same time, she felt a powerful connection with him. As if she had known him all her life. The first days she was a well-mannered man and a nice companion. Then he turned into a faithful friend, the best friend, she thought. Feelings changed and she started to see him, not as a friend, but as man, a wonderful, sweet, and thoughtful man who was making her see that real love was possible between two strangers. But that wasn't all. That tender love hid also a lustful side and she soon found out a very sexy man who made her feel as a whole woman. With him she learnt the true meaning of desire

She felt happiness overcoming her and a sudden realization emerged in her mind. She wanted him to know that she belonged to him, no matter what happened.

- I wish we hadn't to leave this place – she whispered hugging him tightly

He sighed and intertwined his fingers with hers. He wanted that more than anything. He knew that life there wasn't real, but he was so happy…

- Yeah. I'd love to stay here forever… with you –

He felt a rush of love when she placed herself on top of him covering his body with her own and kissed him. He caressed her back gently.

- Have I told you how beautiful you are? - He asked nonchalantly while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She grinned and caressed his face lovingly.

- Yeah, several times hours ago –

He blushed a little remembering the moment of passion and Daphne couldn't help but melt at the sight of his lover's face turn into a delightful shade of scarlet, so she kissed him sensuously.

He kissed her back and rolled on top of her. With mounting passion he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck….

He knew he couldn't get enough of her, of having her in his arms, kissing her, touching her, feeling her; of being at her side. Although they only had those precious little moments in that corner of paradise, he had the intention of making her very happy every second of them.

He looked at her and saw a woman who truly and deeply loved him for who he really was, not because of who he was supposed to be.

- I love you Daphne – he said quietly

She smiled at him. – I love you too Niles. –

She rolled to her side with her back pressed against Niles chest, his arm wrapped around her waist and their legs entangled. No words were spoken for a couple of minutes as Niles planted small kisses in her shoulder and neck.

- Niles? –

- Yes? – he mumbled

- We never went to the lake after lunch –

He laughed – Yeah that was the original idea, but I think what we did instead was much better –

- Oh definitely. But you know, after what happened in this bed, it's kind of hot in here and I really need to cool off –

Although he was quite contented with spending the rest of the day in bed with that beautiful woman in his arms, he liked the idea of taking a dip in the lake. He got up from the bed and started rummaging inside the wardrobe.

- Sure. Why don't you go for your bikini? I think I have my swimming trunks over here. I just… - He couldn't end the sentence as Daphne grabbed her arm.

- What? – he asked startled. She grinned wickedly

- Niles, don't worry. We're not going to need them – she said taking his hand and leading him outside.


	7. Bittersweet breakthrough

**7 ****– Bittersweet breakthrough**

An alarm clock went off in the room

Half asleep, he moved his hand over the night table trying to find it and switch it off. Then he turned around and stretched his hand to the other side of the bed. He only found the cold sheets of an empty space. He opened his eyes.

It was very hard to realise that it has been a dream; that she wasn't with him. But this morning was even harder.

Reluctantly, he got up from the bed and headed towards the shower. While the hot water ran over him, he thought about cruel one's mind could be.

He didn't want to think about it, but every time he closed his eyes he could see her, and, of course, he found out thinking how his real life could be with Daphne at his side.

That old photo in the corridor of his wedding with Maris brought him back to reality.

His relationship with her had also changed since he met Daphne. He felt more confident about himself. He didn't know why, but he had believed for too long that women wouldn't find him attractive or interesting enough to start a relationship with him.

* * *

He didn't hear her come into the kitchen.

By the tone of her voice, he could tell that she vas very upset with him. What it would be this time? He didn't know anymore. He didn't care either.

All he could hear was a constant murmur that it was getting more and more annoying. It simply came out of his mouth.

- Enough – he said calmly without turning back. She was shocked by his sudden boldness, but that didn't stop her yells

- I will tell you when it's enough Niles and let me…. –

- No Maris – he cut her off without losing his composure - When I say 'that's enough' I mean between us. I've had enough of this life and how you treat me. I won't tolerate it anymore. Maris, it's over. I want the divorce.

That left her speechless. For the first time she saw a look in his eyes that he was dead serious. She only had the courage to whisper as he was heading towards the front door.

- You're nothing without me Niles. –

He turned back and smiled.

- Maybe Maris. But that's not going to be your business anymore –

And then, he was gone. Forever.

* * *

**At the ****Elliot bay Towers**

Frasier was about to leave for a meeting and Martin was in the kitchen preparing a bowl of dog food for Eddie, when there was a knock at the door.

Frasier found his brother somewhat dishevelled and breathless

- Niles what's wrong? – He asked, letting his brother in.

- I've left her Frasier –

- What? -

- I've left Maris. Now it's for sure –

- Well Niles, I don't know what to say – Frasier was astounded.

- I do – said their father interrupting them – Congratulations Niles!!! Come on Frasier, let's open a bottle of your best wine and I'll go for a can of my best beer.

- Would you calm down Dad? – he snapped and then turning to his brother – Are you sure Niles? –

- Absolutely Frasier. – He said with a genuine smile

The older brother looked at his younger brother. He had been through this same situation before. But somehow, he looked different; surer of himself. And what was more; for the first time, he really looked happy about it.

- Would you like to talk about it? –

- Yes, but not now. I'm really tired and I'd like to rest. Can I use the guest room? –

- Of course Niles. Let me help you with that bag –

Why it is going to be different now? -

Niles sighed. He knew that his brother wouldn't leave him alone until Niles talked to him.

- Because, Frasier, I realized a couple of things. –

- Really? What?

- That I have the right to be happy. I need it. And besides, I think there's a chance out there for me to find love. –

Frasier rubbed his eyes, sensing what could have been the reason of his drastic decision.

- Please Niles, don't tell me this has to do with that dream? –

- Well… –

- Niles! – He cut him desperately – Don't you realise what's happening? Please you have to stop this. If you keep basing your happiness on a dream you will go cr… –

- Do you think I'm so stupid Frasier! Do you really think that I haven't deduced that Daphne doesn't exist? I know that! – He said crossly. But then he calmed a little and stared into space. – A woman so beautiful, so sweet, so perfect as Daphne can't exist. I am not so lucky –

- Niles I… -

- It's ok, Frasier. Those beautiful moments with her made me realise that I have something to offer and I can be loved as any other guy. Now I'm sure that maybe there's happiness outside Maris' grasp. –

His brother smiled faintly and closed the room behind him, leaving him alone with his thoughts. His mind took him miles away, to the land of his dreams. And there was Daphne, smiling sweetly at him.

- I'll find a woman who will love me and make me very happy. But it won't be Daphne's love.


	8. Motherly way

**8 – Motherly way**

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of the dark. It took him a while to get used to the lack of light and realise that he was in his place.

But this wasn't the place it has always been. Instead the sunny sky without any cloud, the calm waters and the warm weather, now it looked like the setting of a creepy story: there was a gale force wind that made the tress of the forest to sway violently and it was freezing and raining heavily.

There was something amiss.

He caught sight of the cabin. If Daphne was in their place she might be there, sheltering from the pouring rain. He went there but when he attempted to open the door, he noticed that it was locked.

- Daphne, are you there? – He asked while knocked the door. There was no answer. He looked through the windows but it was dark inside.

Suddenly, a thunder rumbled and he backed away bumping with the cabin's wall.

Niles was very worried about this sudden weather worsening. But he was worried about Daphne too. He had to find her.

- Daphne!! – He shouted, but the storm was so heavy that he couldn't even hear himself.

- Daphne, can you hear me??? – He didn't know where she could be.

Suddenly, a ray lit up the place and he could see a slim figure in the lake.

- Daphne! – He shouted while he approached the shore, but the figure didn't answer him and kept moving towards the back of the waterfall; towards the cave.

He knew he shouldn't get into that icy water, but he had to go with her.

- Daphne, wait!!! – And he dove. The water was frozen and he felt how his heartbeat increased. He started to swim as fast as he could towards the cave.

Although he had only been in the water for a minute, when he reached the shore in the cave, he was exhausted and on the verge of hypothermia. As he could, he took his shirt off to not get colder. When he got his strength back, he called Daphne again. In the middle of the dark, a woman dressed all in white approached him.

- Daphne? –

- Hello my dear – But it wasn't Daphne. It was someone who Niles knew pretty well.

- Mom? – he asked surprised.

- My sweet Niles. How are you? Here, take this blanket to get warm. – She sat in front of him.

- Thanks mom – he felt much better thanks to the blanket and the presence of his mother. – Mom, what's happening? I haven't seen such a terrible weather here. –

She got silent for a moment before talking.

- Niles, this place has suffered a provoked interruption in the route of one of its visitors – she explained.

- A what?? Sorry but I don't understand –

She smiled tenderly, sat beside him and took his hand.

- Honey, do you remember when you were little and told me that you always dreamt about this place and that you were very happy here? – He nodded. – I noticed that you always dreamt about being here when you were sad or had problems at school. –

He listened to her intently as she continued talking.

- When I passed away I could feel your suffering, and that's why I was allowed to come here and being with you. Then, I realised that this wasn't only a place you have created in your mind. This place had been given to you, for being so special, Niles. –

He was puzzled, and after processing all that information, asked.

- OK, but what has Daphne to do with all that? –

- Because, my dear, Daphne is another special person that deserves a place like this when she needs it. She's been through a hard time and therefore, she has the right come here. –

He nodded.

- But – she added – you have to bear something essential in mind. The relationship between this place and both of you is bidirectional. This place helps you two and you help this place by taking care of it. If one of the visitors must come but an external agent doesn't let him or her do it, this is what happens – she pointed towards the storm outside the cave – a disturbance of the balance –

He started to realise what his mother wanted to say. He stood up.

- You mean that something has prevented Daphne from coming here? –

His mother's expression turned serious and slightly cold.

- Mom, what happened to her? He asked getting very worried.

- Niles baby, Daphne isn't at all well. She is in danger. –

He panicked and begged – Mom please, tell me what happened? –

- I can't help you with that sweetie. You'll have to find her and help her. –

- Mom! – He yelled in exasperation – How am I supposed to help her? She only exists in my head. She is not real –

She came close to him and cupped his trembling face in her soft and warm hands. Smiling tenderly said. – If you are real and I was real once, she must be real too, right? –

He was confused. – Daphne is real? Does she exist? –

- Of course baby –

A little smile formed in his face, thinking for a moment about the idea of being able to live their love in real life. But there will be time for that later.

- Ok, ok. She's real. But I don't know how to find her. Mom, you have to help me. –

She looked at him lovingly before starting to walk away from him.

- If you love her Niles, if you truly love her, you will find her. Just listen to the voice. –

- But mom, I don't… -

- Remember Niles – Her voice and figure had almost vanished. – Just listen to the voice. -


	9. Different types of love

**9 ****– Different types of love **

He woke up soaked in sweat and breathing quickly. He was pretty sure it had been an awful nightmare but everything was very blurry yet.

He staggered towards the adjoining bathroom. After washing his face, he looked at his reflection in the misty mirror.

He started to remember. There was a storm and he saw his mother. She told him that Daphne was in danger.

He knew it was a dream but… What if she was hurt or worse, dying for real. He started to panic. He didn't know what to do. She never told him where she lived, so he couldn't help her. Oh God. He felt so helpless and so tired. That was too painful. Since he didn't have the strength to going back to sleep, he went out of the guestroom and made his way to the living room

* * *

Martin, who was in the kitchen making a sandwich, stuck his head out of the door when he heard him.

- Hey Niles, you're finally up. Are you hungry? I'm making sandwiches –

- No – he answered while flopping down into the sofa

- Are you sure? They taste delicious. –

He didn't say anything and put a cushion over his face. Martin got into the living room with a sandwich and a beer.

- Frasier will come back soon. He's in a meeting. I'm about to watch a documentary. Why don't we watch it together, eh? Like the old days – he said sitting on his armchair.

- No – he mumbled through the cushion.

Niles felt he was in a dead end. He couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to her. That was a truly nightmare and he would do anything to escape of all that.

And suddenly, he heard it. Niles removed the cushion of his face to locate the source. It came from the documentary. That voice and more particularly, that accent. He had heard it before. But where?

- Dad, who's that man? – he asked approaching to the TV set.

- He's a farmer talking about his job. And that's his wife –

In the image, a middle age woman appeared and when she started speaking, it all made sense.

Her soft and musical tone filled Niles's mind. Daphne. Her sweet Daphne spoke like that.

- Dad, where is that couple from? – Niles asked with a shaky voice

- I told you Niles. It's a documentary about people from England. –

- Yes, yes, but, where are they from exactly? –

- Jeez, I don't know. It was from an industrial city –

He tried to remember his youth History lessons – Manchester? Liverpool? –

- Manchester, I guess – his answer hit him like a car crashing at full speed.

Everything was starting to fall into place. Daphne had been living across the Atlantic all the time. He only had to listen.

He hurried to the guest room leaving his father disconcerted.

* * *

He was pacing up and down in the guest room making mental notes of what he would need for the trip

He had left Maris' in such a hurry that he didn't pack many clothes so he would have to go back to Maris' for more. Besides he needed his passport, money and, oh of course, he needed a flight ticket and….

- Niles, where do you think you're going? –

Niles turned towards the door and saw his brother. By the look of his face, he wasn't going to make things easy, so he tried to stay calm.

- Frasier I know what you're thinking. It seems crazy but… –

- You are not going anywhere – he cut him off.

- Frasier, you don't understand. Daphne is in England. Mom told me and I…

- Mom? Are you hearing yourself Niles! If I acted like a doctor instead of like your brother, I would have to drag you to a mental hospital –

- But Frasier, I… –

- No way Niles! I won't let you cross that door –

- Who do you think you are Frasier! You don't have the right to tell me what I can or can't do – Anger was building up inside him.

- Listen Niles, if I have to lock you in this room, I'll do it –

His rational self told him that he couldn't get out of the apartment even if he tried. Frasier was much bigger than him. He dropped his hands in defeat and sat on his bed

- You're right. This delusion has to end right now. – he admitted sadly

- I'm doing it for you – Frasier said sitting next to him –the last thing I want is you to get hurt. – he added sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder

- I know Frasier – Niles said covering Frasier's hand with his own. He laughed heartily – God Lord, I was about to do something really stupid and made a fool of myself. Thanks for stopping me.

- Hey, what are brothers for? Well, it's getting late and I have to get up early in the morning. – He said getting up and heading for the door. – Niles, we are here for you if you need to talk, ok? –

Niles nodded and was left alone

* * *

It was getting colder and colder and the radio didn't work. It was going to be a very boring night. Suddenly he heard someone getting in and sitting the backseat.

- Where to, sir? – he asked starting the motor of his taxi

- To the airport, please –

* * *

Martin found it in the morning and they both read it during breakfast.

_Dear Frasier and dad:_

_First of all, I am sorry. I know__ you must be worried and that's the last thing I would have ever wanted. You have always been by my side in my darkest moments and I will need the rest of my life to thank you._

_Now I need your support one more time. I know it seems crazy. I think it too. But I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't try it._

_Frasier, You must be__ thinking how stupid your little brother is. Travelling halfway around the world because of a dream. But you have no idea how much Daphne means to me. She's everything I have ever dreamt of and if there's a faint possibility that she can be in danger, I have to go. I owe it to her._

_I'm flying__ to Manchester, England. I don't know for how long, but I promise that if I can't find her, I will go come back to you._

_Love, Niles._

- Wow! – exclaimed Martin after reading the letter. – He had never done something like that before –

- I can't believe you dad. You sound almost proud! –

- Look Frasier, there's nothing we can't do and your brother is a grown-up man. We'll have to trust him. –

- Dad, we have to stop him! This is madness! If you want to act as if nothing happened, ok, but I won't permit it. –

Martin looked at his son. Although he was very worried about his youngest son, he tried that his voice sounded as confident as possible.

- No Frasier, this time you'll have to let him go. Thinking about it, it isn't as bad as it seems. That so-called dream has made him take charge of his own life. I'm pretty sure he's not going back to Maris after this.

- But what if he comes back devastated and in a million pieces

- If that happens, we'll support him like a family. –


	10. Exhaustion, rage, darkness and warm

**10 – Exhaustion, rage, darkness and warmth**

He had spent all day looking for her in nearly every hospital in Manchester. He knew that she could be anywhere, not necessarily in a hospital; but since something wrong might had happened to her, he didn't think in other places.

At night, he couldn't take it anymore. He sat on a bench in Crumpsall Park, exhausted. His heart and mind commanded him to keep looking, but his whole body simply didn't respond.

Tilting his head backwards, he stared at the sky full of stars. He found himself thinking about her; about when they were in their place at nighttime. After dinner, both went outside to contemplate the nocturnal landscape. After a couple of minutes, the had forgotten it and both were focused in each other, wrapping in a tender embrace and kissing.

He cried silently.

Suddenly he heard a faint noise coming from nowhere. He wouldn't have paid it any attention if it hadn't started increasing and become more and more familiar more familiar. He craned his neck towards the source of that noise.

An ambulance appeared from nowhere with its siren killing the silence of the whole area. He followed it and after a couple of minutes walking, behind several buildings, there it was; the North Manchester General Hospital.

* * *

There wasn't a soul in the hospital hall. His limbs were numb, so he inspected the whole area from the entrance gate. He spotted someone behind the information desk.

- Excuse me? – The young woman raised her head from the computer. – I'm looking for a patient and I'm not sure whether she has been taken here –

- Are you family of her? – she asked, her eyes glued to the computer screen again.

- Actually no, but I came from… -

- Then, I'm afraid I can't give you that information – she replied drily

- But I really need to find out if she's here and she's ok. Her name is Daphne Moon and…

- I'm sorry sir, but I can't… –

- Who are you! – Someone yelled from the other side of the hall

Niles turned around and realized that the question was meant for him. A bunch of six or seven burly men, all of them, taller and considerably bigger than Niles. The one who had asked, rushed towards him. He was neither as tall nor big as the rest of the men, but he was definitely the most intimidating.

He grabbed Niles by the lapels of his jacket. – I swear to God that if you know where that bastard is and you don't tell me, I will beat you up – he roared

Niles was terrified. He had no idea who that man was, and he was willing to kill him. But the worst was that the rest of guys weren't going to intervene and stop him. They even seemed eager, for goodness sake!

- Sorry… - he stammered – I… I don't know who…. -

- Leave him alone! –a feminine voice, behind all the guys cut him off – He doesn't know Andrew, so put him down! – she commanded sternly.

Niles was thankful that woman had come to his rescue.

- Don't get involved Claire! If he's asking for Daphne, he must know something – and then he turned to Niles. – You better start talking, lad.

- For heaven's sake, knock it off! – the woman ordered - He has no idea what had happened. He's just a very good friend of hers, so stop threatening him! –

- All right. But we don't know him, so why should I…. –

- You're not in charge here, Simon. He's going to see her. If you disagree, go and phone Stephen – she said harshly. Then turned to Niles and took him softly by the hand – Come Niles, you need to see her. –

He had no idea who she was, but he was glad to get away from all those men. They took the elevator to the third floor and then walked along a couple of corridors. It wasn't until they reached door 348 that she spoke to him again.

- Forgive them Niles. They are just worried about Daphne. –

- It's ok, I understand. – He said. Then, he stared at the room's door. – Daphne's there? – He whispered as if afraid it wasn't true.

- Yes Niles, she is. I'm so happy you have found her –

He smiled briefly. Mixed feelings arose in his mind. He couldn't be happier that he was going to meet her, but at the same time, he was utterly terrified. He looked at Claire and realized something.

- I don't want to seem rude but, who are you? –

- My name's Clare. I'm Daphne's sister-in-law. I'm also her best friend.

- Nice to meet you. But how do you… –

- There will be time for that later. Let's get in –

He nodded and crossed the door following her.

* * *

The room was in semidarkness, only a faint light from the full moon came through the window.

She was lying on the bed motionless. For a moment, he thought that the worst had happened, but then he noticed the steady beeping sound of the heart monitor and the constant rising and falling of her chest and sighed relieved. He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was; Daphne, the woman he had grown to love in front of him. But instead of a lively expression, her beautiful face was pale. She looked so fragile and vulnerable.

- What happened to her? – He asked quivering without looking away.

- Her ex-boyfriend tried to kill her. – Claire explained in a trembling barely audible voice from a dark corner of the room. – He shot her in her chest. A neighbor found her in the backyard of her house. Doctors got to stabilize her, but she's still seriously ill -

Niles' heart wrenched. The woman he loved could die. God, he was so scared. If that happened, he could not… could not… No! He had to be brave for her.

He sat down beside her and took her hand gently on his own, while he stroked her forehead with his other hand.

- Hey, sweetheart, it's me, Niles. I can't believe I have found you my love. I'm not going to leave you anymore; we're going to be together. But you have to get well. – Tears were falling freely down his face. – Please you have to be fine. I love you so much. I need you… –

He couldn't stop crying even if he wanted. He had never felt a pain so great in his life. A nurse entered the room and talked to Claire. She came to Niles.

- Niles, it's time for us to go. Visiting hours are over. -

He was unaware of both women's presence. He only answered when Claire shook his shoulders lightly

- What? No, no, I don't… I don't want to go. I… I have to be here… with her. I can't lea… leave her – he stammered

- I know Niles, but listen, you are tired and need to sleep. Please, let's go. –

- She's right sir. You better go and rest. We're going to take care of her. – said the nurse.

After a couple of minutes, she managed to coax him out of the room. They started walking along the corridor, when suddenly, he stopped short.

- What is it, Niles? What's wrong? -

- I can't go back to my hotel. I think I'm going to stay here in this corridor.-

- Nonsense, it's freezing in here. Why don't we go to your hotel, get your things and you stay at my place?

- Oh I wouldn't want to impose you on that. You've already been very kind to me. –

- I insist. Besides, I guess you'll have a lot of questions on your mind. Let's go. –

* * *

- Here we are. Stephen's in a business trip in London. I'll show you the guest room. –

Claire and Stephen's apartment was warm and homely. He was really thankful for having met her and not being all alone in his hotel room. Once they were sat in the kitchen with hot coffees on the table, Claire was the first one to speak

- You know, you're even more handsome than what Daphne had told me –

He looked up at her still confused.

- I…I don't… –

- I know your story. About you and Daphne. –

- Daphne and I are the best of friends. We've known each other since we were kids and we have always told each other everything. We were like sisters. She was the happiest woman on earth, always wearing a smile, helping each other. –

He nodded wanting to know more.

- But, a couple of months ago, there was a change in her behavior. We stopped meeting and when we did, she was sad and gloomy. Whenever I asked her what was wrong, she smiled and told me it was nothing. – Then she burst into tears – If I had known that it was all his fault I, I…. -

Niles quickly left his chair and sat down beside her

- Hey, calm down – he said hugging her – she is going to be ok. We have to be strong for her –

She nodded and wiped her tears.

- You're right. Everything's going to be fine. – After a couple of minutes, she carried on.

- Suddenly, she was happy again; happier than ever. She said she had had a dream; a wonderful dream where she had met a man. At first, I didn't attach importance to it. But then, she had that dream again, and again and again. She started to believe that it was more than a dream; that it was a vision and kept saying that you were real and someday, you would meet each other. She was so sure about that, that I had to believe her. –

He smiled.

- In a way, you gave her the strength to get rid of that miserable life with him. -

- She gave me strength too. When I met her, everything changed in me and showed me a love I didn't know it existed. –

She took his hands.

- God! You have no idea what I've felt when saw you in that hospital –

- You knew it was me? –

- Well, I wasn't sure at first. But she had told me that her dream man was blonde, handsome and American. That and you asking for her did the rest. –

The both laughed. After a couple of minutes talking, he yawned.

- Oh Niles, I'm so sorry. Here I am, rambling on and you're dead tired –

- Don't be. I needed this. The talk and a little bit of company. Thank you Claire –

Before going to bed, Niles hugged Claire tightly, not a word spoken. The both knew, tomorrow it was going to be a long day.


	11. Tears dry on their own

**Chapter 11 ****– Tears dry on their own**

All the events that had taken place that day were enough to put someone to sleep for several days; however, Niles couldn't. Being in his dreamy place was senseless if she wasn't there, so he stayed fully awake the whole night.

At the crack of dawn he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be with her.

* * *

No one was in the room when he arrived and that was a relief. His encounter with Daphne's brothers last night was still fresh in his mind.

He sat down in a chair beside her. Apart from the bullet wound, she hadn't any visible injuries so it seemed she was only fast asleep. That relaxed him a little and soon he fell in a welcome asleep.

A couple of hours later, a voice woke him up.

- I knew you'd come –

He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Those brown eyes he was so in love with were looking at him beneath hooded lids.

- Daphne – he said springing from the chair almost falling.

She smiled weakly, not fully awake yet. He sat beside her and caressed her face.

- How do you feel? He asked tenderly.

She tried to get up, but a pang gripped her chest causing her to collapse back on the bed.

- Hey, hey, easy –

- What happened? Why am I here? It hurts. – She panicked.

- Calm down, my love. Everything's going to be fine. The doctor talked to us

Claire, who had arrived half an hour earlier, stepped in and sat down on the other side of the bed.

- Don't worry Daphne. You're going to be fine. –

Daphne turned to the voice and when she recognized her dear friend, she started to cry.

- Claire…. He….. he tried to…. He shot me and I…. –

- Shhh, we know sweetheart. Mr. Morris saw what happened and call an ambulance. The police caught him hours later –

Claire's words seemed to calm her down a bit. She could feel Niles's thumb caressing her hand.

She looked so helpless and scared.

- Everything is fine. He's not going to hurt you anymore – he said as Claire left the room silently leaving them alone

- Promise? –

- I promise. – And then he kissed softly. The sight of her smiling was wonderful and he whispered – I missed those lips.

- I missed you – she said running her fingers through his hair. – You are more handsome here. –

He blushed slightly and kissed her forehead. – And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life –

She tried to speak but she was too tired.

- Why don't you rest? I'll be here when you wake up. I won't let anything ever happen to you –

With that, Daphne drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The weather had worsened over the last few days. It rained heavily over Manchester and the temperature had dropped off considerably.

Niles and Daphne were in Claire and Stephen's apartment watching a movie, both wrapped in a soft blanket. It had been one week since she had been released from hospital, but she was still too weak to go out.

Although there was little to do inside the little apartment, she enjoyed every moment together with Niles. Sharing mundane things such as watching TV, having coffee, preparing lunch or just talking made her realise how much she loved him.

That love was about to show its true extent.

- What's wrong, sweetheart? – Niles asked when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to the movie.

She snuggled up to him.

- Just thinking. These past few weeks have been wonderful but I'm sick and tired of being at home. You must be dead bored, stuck here with me. –

- Nonsense, I love staying here, taking care of you. There will be time to sightsee. You need to rest –

- I know but I just want to get out. – she said frustrated – There are a lot of places I want you to see; the park, the downtown, everything –

He smiled and kissed her cheek – Yeah, we'll have to look for a proper restaurant for our first official date here.

Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

- And– he added nuzzling her neck. – I'm anxious to start looking for a place for myself. –

She looked at him puzzled. – Are you planning to stay? – She asked bewildered.

- What's wrong? Is it a bad idea? – he asked afraid of moving things too fast too fast

- No, no. It's just… I didn't expect that. I thought that, after a while, you would eventually move back to Seattle. –

- Moving? Why would I want to do that? –

- But what about your job and your family? Niles, you have a life there. –

- My dad and Frasier? They will understand. I have transferred my patients to other doctors and I have enough saved money. –

She didn't answer and looked so vulnerable, as if she didn't believe that anyone would do anything like that for her. He cupped her face in his warm hands. – You are my priority right now and I don't want to be without you. Of course I don't want to press you or rush things, so I thought that the best thing is to look for a flat for rent and give you the space you need. –

She started to cry and hugged him tightly. – Oh Niles! I don't want to live without you either. I love you so much.

- My life is where you are. Either here in Manchester or in the middle of nowhere, I'm going to stay with you. –

She remained silent in his warm embrace. A couple of minutes later, she whispered.

- Or I could move there –

He looked at her puzzled - Oh Daphne, I couldn't ask you that. Really, I don't mind. I have friends here who can help me to establish and… –

- Let's face it Niles. You have more to lose moving in here than me. I don't have a proper job; I lived in a dingy flat with Andrew. And although, I love my family dearly, they can be a little too much –

- So, would you come with me? – He asked unsure

She smiled and kissed him softly. – Of course I would. Besides, I've always wanted to live in the States. –

He caressed her face lovingly.

- Everyone's going to think that I'm crazy. Going away with a man I barely know. –

He kissed her tenderly. – I have every intention to show them that you made the right choice. Even, your brother Simon will like me –

* * *

- Are you sure you want to do it? Your lawyer said that you could testify alone, in a separate room - he said as he pulled over the car in front of the Court.

She looked at him and caressed his cheek. He looked so concerned, and she loved the fact that he was trying to protect her.

- I'm going to be alright, Niles. –

He didn't seem so convince – He tried to kill you, Daphne. I think that being in the same room with him is not going to do you any good. I don't think I could… –

- He will be handcuffed and watched over by guards. – She cut him softly. – Nothing's going to happen –

She had started to learn that Niles could be hard to reach when he was troubled.

- I need to do this, Niles. Please, try to understand. I have to confront him if I want to close this chapter of my life and start another one with you –

He smiled softly, took her hands and kissed her palms.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. – It will be over soon, I promise. I love you –

- And I love you. –

* * *

She didn't let go of his hand during the whole trial. She had told him that she was going to be alright; but now, she wasn't sure. Being so close to that man was upsetting her.

Having to recall all the events that had brought her there in front of all people, wasn't pleasing either. To revive his bad temper, his abusive behaviour, his, aggressions, everything.

When she thought that she was going to fall apart, she lifted her head and there he was. Suddenly, everyone in the room but him disappeared. Niles was looking at her dead serious. His blue eyes locked with hers. He was the only one who could give her the strength she needed.

* * *

Everything went as expected. Andrew Mills was found guilty and would spend 12 years in prison. Family and friends were overjoyed, and so were Niles and Daphne.

When she excused herself and went into the ladies room, everything came up to her. Tears cascaded down to her cheeks and breathing was laboured. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It was a normal reaction. All the tension of the previous days was taking its toll now. So instead to trying to stop it, she let everything go.

She pulled herself together after a couple of minutes. She washed her face and dug through her purse looking for a handkerchief. She didn't want Niles to see her in that state. The poor dear had had his fair share of suffering.

She found something she didn't know it was still there. It was a picture of her and Niles taken at home a few days ago. He had insisted on taking it so he could send a copy to his father and brother.

-_ That will convince them that you're real – _he had said.

The picture had been taken by Stephen. They both were in the kitchen preparing dinner. He had his arm around Daphne's waist and she was leant slightly on him. She looked weak but she wore a genuine smile.

The frozen expression of the picture made her smile too.

When she opened the door, there he was, waiting for her and she was sure that everything she could wish would become true with him.

She hugged him tightly and he returned it kissing her neck lightly.

- Want to go home? – he asked

- Yes – she said taking his hand - Home

**The end**

_First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who have read this fic. I quite proud of it because it's the first one I get to complete._

_Reviews are more welcome than ever. It would be great to know what you think of this story._

_As far as "Turning the tables" is concerned, I need more time to organise my ideas in order to keep on with._

_On the plus side, I'm working on two N/D short stories; one of them is almost finished._


End file.
